Microservices are used for a variety of devices (e.g. mobile and desktop devices) and are frequently used in many fields associated with a variety of users (e.g. customers, partners, employees, etc.).
Current solutions for failure detection of microservice applications expend a great amount of processing resources and time only to find out that, after deployment of the applications, a system is not working for a particular functionality associated with a microservice application because its underlying services are unavailable to operate.
These and other drawbacks exist.